


Carpe Diem

by Kholran



Series: Spin Me a Tale [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Blind Character, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kholran/pseuds/Kholran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spontaneity isn't a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carpe Diem

**Author's Note:**

> Carpe Diem: "Seize the Day"

“Is this seat taken?”

The owner of the voice that had been plaguing his thoughts for the last two weeks was standing in front of him. If Thranduil wasn’t mistaken, Bard was nervous. Given the way he’d reacted the last time they’d spoken, that wasn’t terribly surprising. What was surprising was that Bard was still willing to talk to him at all. Squashing the little voice of doubt that questioned his motives, Thranduil gestured to the bench, and then felt it give a little under the extra weight.

“I wasn’t sure I’d see you here again.”

There was a rustle of fabric and the scrape of boot tread against the pavement as Bard shifted. His head turned to follow the sound and give him a focal point, and Thranduil caught a trace of aftershave when the wind changed direction, different from his own but not entirely unpleasant. “To be honest, I wasn’t sure I’d come back either. In fact, I had decided not to.”

“So what changed your mind?”

Thranduil heard something in that now-familiar voice that he couldn’t quite place. Curiosity? Uncertainty? A hint of apprehension at what the answer might be? He didn’t have enough practice yet reading the subtleties of Bard’s tone to come to any sort of conclusion, so he settled for the truth. “You did, actually.”

“Me? What did I do? Is insensitivity an endearing quality now?”

Incredulity was easier to recognize, and the corners of Thranduil’s mouth lifted slightly into a faint smile. “I’ve been told in no uncertain terms by my son that I need to get out more. I might as well do something I like doing.”

“You like freezing on a park bench in the middle of winter? You’ve got some strange hobbies.”

He could hear the amusement in Bard’s voice, and despite himself, his smile broadened. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d spoken to anyone besides Legolas who was willing to poke fun at him. It earned Bard another truthful answer. “I like listening to you. Your stories,” he quickly amended. Too much truth. He really shouldn’t have said that.

For a few long moments, there was a completely unreadable silence on the other end of the bench. The ambient noise of the park drifted in to fill it. A dog barking, someone walking with a baby stroller, a few birds who lacked the sense to go south for the winter- all the sounds Thranduil didn’t pay much attention to while Bard was speaking, but he heard them with vivid clarity now.

“I guess you must,” Bard said at last. “That was a pretty generous tip on top of the coffee and the ride. And after I stuck my foot in my mouth, too.”

Relieved that his overshare wasn’t enough to scare Bard away, he waved away the unspoken apology. “I may have…overreacted. But I stand by what I said. You have a real gift.”

Bard shifted again, as though the praise had left him flustered. “I, uh…I’ll accept the compliment, but I don’t like having outstanding debts. I owe you a drink, at least. In return for your generosity. Maybe something other than coffee? You know. If you wanted to some time.”

“Did you just ask me out?” The words were out before he could stop them, and he heard Bard sputter for a moment.

“I didn’t mean- I- Only in the strictest sense of the words. As friends. Acquaintances.” Bard audibly swallowed, then cleared his throat before continuing. “I don’t…know if I’m ready to explain to my kids that their da is…venturing into the Land of Too Much Information,” he concluded, abruptly snapping his mouth shut against any further embarrassment.

Thranduil was about to decline the offer, if only to avoid any misunderstandings between them. Bard didn’t owe him anything. He opened his mouth to say as much, but stopped, reconsidering. As Legolas (and that little voice in his head) liked to remind him on a regular basis, he didn’t really have friends. Not since he’d pushed them all away and cut himself off from the outside world. Maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad thing to give it another try. And if it turned out he and Bard had nothing in common, they could go their separate ways without having risked too much. “Alright. I accept.” He fixed Bard with a smile, and then added, “As acquaintances.”

Coordinating the schedules of two busy, working adults, both of whom had children with their own activities and schedules, wasn’t easy. They finally agreed on the following Friday night, exchanging phone numbers in case of last-minute changes and pointedly ignoring the fact that it had started looking very much like a date. And if Bard sounded especially enthusiastic when he finally got up to start his story, Thranduil pretended not to notice.


End file.
